


Nostalgia

by Summerspeck



Category: American Graffiti
Genre: American Graffiti - Freeform, Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: Curt thinks about his old life and the people he's leaving behind, including the mysterious blonde. But even bits of our past can remain with us as we move on in life.





	Nostalgia

As the airplane from Magic Carpet airlines took off into the new day, Curt watched as the bird took off from the ground. The landscape decreased in size. The world he was leaving behind, the family and friends all becoming a part of his past that he would carry with him to college.

And the mysterious blonde in the white Ford Thunderbird would be there with them.

He sighed in anticipation in his airplane seat. A part of him wished that he could have stayed and met up with the blonde gal who proclaimed his love to him, but he knew within his heart of hearts that perhaps it was not meant to be. After all, he found few reasons to stay in Modesto even if it was his home. What made her so stand out?

That was when he looked out the window, and saw her.

It couldn't be… could it? It was!

It was the blonde driving in the white car on the road underneath his wings.

… Perhaps he would get his chance after all.

The chance to meet her.

A chance to fully reconcile his boyhood innocence.

The chance to get up and explore the world without losing himself in it.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the ending scene of one of my favorite films, American Graffiti, in mind. Basically, one of the main characters, Curt Henderson, goes off to college and flies off in the airplane leaving behind his hometown of Modesto, his family and friends, and a mysterious blonde in a Ford Thunderbird. Enjoy!


End file.
